La voluntad de la fuerza
by seikenankoku
Summary: QuiGon Jin ha recibido una profética visión del futuro que lo llevara a negarse a tomar a ObiWan Kenobi como su Padawan.Pensando que él puede cambiar el destino del elegido,salvar a los Jedi de la destrucción y aun así darle un entrenamiento digno. A/O M/
1. Prologo

La voluntad de la fuerza.

Disclaimer:

Si piensan que yo cree este mundo probablemente han vivido en una cueva oscura toda su vida. O que gano algo más que diversión y comentarios de las personas que gustan de las películas de esta saga. Bueno… probablemente sigan escondidas en su cueva oscura en una tierra remota sin contacto con la humanidad. Pero por si acaso yo no poseo nada de nada de nada de nada de nada, solo una imaginación febril, las seis películas en DVD y el gusanito de la curiosidad por leer en menos de un mes casi todos los fic de Star Wars en ingles y español que pude encontrar. Esto es Slash, yaoi, M/M… ¿Cómo si escribiera otra cosa? Agradezco cada uno de los comentarios que reciba, en realidad los espero con ansias, así que no me dejen sin comentarios.

Resumen: Qui Gon Jin ha recibido una profética visión del futuro que lo llevara a negarse a tomar a Obi Wan Kenobi como su Padawan. Pensando que él puede cambiar el destino del elegido, salvar a los Jedi de la destrucción y aun así darle un entrenamiento digno en manos de Mace Windu. Slash AU A/O Q/M

Prologo.

Qui Gon Jin despertó bañado en sudor en el interior del templo Jedi. Esa mañana el maestro Yoda le había solicitado entrenar a un joven hermoso, no mayor de 13 años, con una fuerte y brillante conexión con la Fuerza. No deseaba tomarlo como un Padawan después de su desdichado final con Xanatos. Sin embargo le había prometido pensarlo y darle su respuesta por la mañana. Después de su visión estaba seguro de cual sería. No entrenaría a Obi Wan Kenobi.

El elegido todavía no había nacido, faltaban varios años para eso y sin embargo presentía que Tatooine lo albergaría. Su nombre sería Anakin Skywalker y su poder en la fuerza sería como ningún otro jamás visto. Probablemente un hombre con mayor sabiduría lo abandonaría en ese planeta polvoso, pero él no lo haría. No permitiría que se convirtiera en un Sith, mucho menos que destruyera el don que le otorgarían y al niño que mañana despreciaría como su Padawan.

Al fin y al cabo, todo lo estaba haciendo por el bienestar de Obi Wan Kenobi. A quien amo tan profundamente en su visión que estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir solo para que no sufriera lo que le deparaban los años por venir.

Esa mañana encontró que pronunciar su discurso delante de Yoda fue demasiado fácil. Yoda lo miro de manera triste y no dijo más, acepto su decisión como la de un hombre sabio. Qui Gon Jin abandono el Consejo Jedi seguro de que sus decisiones los conducirían al bien mayor.

Mace Windu entonces fue invocado por Yoda para entrenar al joven Padawan. No era un guerrero como Qui Gon Jin, Mace Windu en realidad era un filósofo y como discípulo del diminuto maestro acepto su tarea con humildad.

Qui Gon Jin debía prepararse para la batalla de Naboo y su tarea como maestro del joven Anakin Skywalker, por eso dejaba las tarea del entrenamiento de Obi Wan Kenobi a un mejor maestro de lo que él jamás sería.

Sin embargo, una de sus tareas era advertirle a Mace Windu del terrible futuro que se avecinaba y encomendarle que cuidara de Obi Wan Kenobi como si fuera su hijo, de la forma en la que él lo haría con Anakin cuando por fin lo conociera.

- Maestro Windu.

Mace acababa de abandonar a Obi Wan en sus habitaciones, indicándole que meditara algunas horas para limpiar su mente de la incertidumbre y después descansara para su próximo viaje.

- ¿Qui Gon Jin, ocurre algo por lo que debas estar tan preocupado?

Qui Gon Jin respiro hondamente y respondió señalándole un pasillo que daba en dirección de sus habitaciones – Necesito hablar con usted Maestro Windu. ¿Puede acompañarme?

Mace Windu arqueo una ceja y asintió, siguiendo de cerca a Qui Gon Jin, preguntándose de que deseaba hablar. Al entrar en sus habitaciones Qui Gon le indico un sofá diciéndole – Es acerca de Obi Wan. Temo por su futuro.

Mace Windu no pareció ofenderse, por el contrario le pregunto – ¿Has cambiado de opinión y ahora deseas entrenarlo?

- No. Quiero que tú lo entrenes en la Fuerza. Lo conviertas en el Jedi que debe ser y yo no podre moldear.

Mace Windu esta vez pareció perplejo por apenas dos segundos – No entiendo de que hablas Qui Gon. Eres terco, a veces rebelde y te dejas llevar demasiado por tus emociones. Sin embargo, yo creo, todo el consejo piensa que serás un Gran Maestro Jedi.

Qui Gon refuto sus palabras tranquilamente – No cuando permitiré que mis emociones por mi Padawan interfieran en su entrenamiento. Por eso debes ser tu el que lo entrene.

- ¿Cómo sabes que tus emociones te llevaran a eso?

Qui Gon respondió tranquilo, como nunca antes lo había hecho – Tuve una premonición del futuro por venir. Sé cómo evitar que todo eso que vi ocurra. Sin embargo, para eso debo hacer un gran sacrificio y estoy dispuesto a eso.

- ¿Una premonición? ¿Por qué no se lo dices al consejo, al maestro Yoda? – pregunto Mace Windu levantándose de su asiento.

- Porque de hacerlo tampoco podre cambiar el siniestro futuro que se cierne sobre nosotros y mi sacrificio será en vano.

Mace Windu comprendía que Qui Gon Jin era todo lo que nunca sería, sus emociones, la forma en la que las manejaba lo preocupaban y admiraban al mismo tiempo. Nunca en toda su vida había conocido a un hombre cuya fuerza fuera tan brillante y su admiración por él era la única emoción que se permitía poseer en silencio por lo que respondió. – ¿Qué deseas de mi, Qui Gon?

Qui Gon Jin respondió posando una de sus manos sobre una de piel oscura – Entrena a Obi Wan Kenobi. Has de él un gran Jedi y nunca permitas que su vida o su destino se unan al de mi futuro Padawan. Anakin Skywalker. Ellos no deben conocerse.

Mace Windu pregunto sorprendido, sintiendo un ligero desagrado al escuchar ese nombre – ¿Quién es este Skywalker y porque no debe cruzar su camino con el de Obi Wan?

Qui Gon Jin respondió – En mi visión cuando Anakin y Obi Wan crucen sus caminos jamás podrán separarse. En ese momento la fuerza los unirá y cosas terribles ocurrirán. Se desatara un remolino de acontecimientos nos llevaran a la destrucción de todo lo que conocemos.

- ¿Por qué no dejar a este Skywalker donde lo encontraras en el futuro que has visto?

- Porque de no ser un Jedi, él se convertirá en un Sith cuyo poder jamás podremos imaginar ni detener.

Mace Windu no pregunto más sobre Skywalker, sin embargo, aun ahora profetizaba que no significaría más que problemas y por lo que decía Qui Gon Jin, de todas formas su camino era el de convertirse en un Sith.

- Hare lo que me pides. Evitare a toda costa que Obi Wan Kenobi se reúna con Skywalker Qui Gon. Tienes mi promesa.

Qui Gon Jin asintió de manera triste, esperando no equivocarse al cambiar el presente de manera tan drástica. Sin embargo, algo le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

- Gracias Maestro Windu.

Mace asintió y partió del cuarto de Qui Gon Jin, esperando ser el maestro que su joven Padawan necesitaba.

1

Con los años ocurrió aquello que pensó era imposible, cuando Obi Wan Kenobi cumplió los 17 años ya estaba encariñado con su Padawan y aquel sentimiento paternal no parecía ser incorrecto con el joven que aparentaba ser todo paz y tranquilidad.

Esa tarde supo acerca de la misión que involucraba a una chica llamada Padme y un planeta nombrado Naboo. Así que esa noche decidió por el bien de su Padawan que lo mejor era ir a conversar con Qui Gon Jin. Esperaba poder hacerlo cambiar de opinión, debía convencerlo de abandonar a Skywalker en Tatooine.

- Qui Gon, esta vez yo necesito hablar contigo.

Qui Gon termino sus Katas con una larga pirueta en el aire y pregunto, guardando su sable en su cinturón – ¿De qué deseas conversar conmigo Maestro Windu?

Mace lo interrumpió, en los años que había entrenado a Obi Wan, él y Qui Gon se habían vuelto amigos cercanos y Qui Gon estaba a punto de recibir el honor de ser miembro del consejo Jedi, si acaso aceptaba un asiento en él. Esperaba que así lo hiciera, como esperaba que abandonara la idea de rescatar (como él lo decía) a Skywalker de la esclavitud en las arenas de Tatooine.

- Esta vez no vengo a ti como un miembro del consejo. Tampoco vengo a ti como un Jedi. Quiero hablar contigo como amigos Qui Gon y espero que comprendas mi petición.

Qui Gon comenzó a caminar en dirección de uno de los jardines menos transitados del templo, esperando poder hablar a solas del problema que su amigo necesitaba confesarle, de otra forma un hombre como Mace Windu jamás intentaría avocar a los sentimientos de un hombre.

- ¿Qué deseas pedirme?

Mace nunca se demoraba en tocar el punto que le inquietaba – Es acerca de Skywalker Qui Gon.

Qui Gon asintió indicándole que continuara con un movimiento de su mano.

- Debo pedirte que lo abandones en Tatooine. Por el bien de mi Padawan y el futuro que tanto dices temer. No veo porque debamos traer con nosotros a un hombre que probablemente de todas formas será un Sith. Porque arriesgar el futuro de la República, de nuestro Templo. Skywalker solo es una amenaza, nada más que eso.

Qui Gon respondió claramente, mirando las estrellas que pronto lo llevarían en dirección de Tatooine – No puedo hacer eso Mace, Anakin es el elegido de la profecía. No podemos abandonarlo en Tatooine, mucho menos permitir que se convierta en un Sith.

- Mañana partirás con la senadora y cuando regreses traerás contigo a Skywalker. – Anuncio Mace Windu con rudeza.

- Así es.

- Entonces, para cuando regreses Qui Gon. Yo habré partido con mi Padawan y espero que para cuando regresemos tú hayas hecho lo mismo. – señalo Mace sin saber de las noticias que los harían demorarse algunos días de tomar su viaje a un planeta remoto.

Qui Gon Jin durante todos esos años había pensado en su decisión acerca de mantenerlos separados, encontrándola después de pensarlo demasiado, errónea. Probablemente los dos jóvenes dotados debían conocerse y así controlar su primer contacto. Sin embargo, no podría hacer cambiar de opinión a Mace Windu, muchos menos ahora que se había encariñado con Obi Wan Kenobi.

- Así lo hare Maestro Windu.

2

Las noticias que habían recibido de Qui Gon eran alarmantes, tanto así como para obligarle a Mace Windu a permanecer en el templo en presencia del Consejo Jedi. Quienes nombraron a Ki-Adi Mundi como parte del mismo en vez de aguardar la llegada de Qui Gon Jin.

Una guerra estaba forjándose en la galaxia, justo como lo había dicho Qui Gon, exactamente en el momento que pensaba había encontrado por fin a Skywalker. A su dichoso elegido de la fuerza. Debían marcharse antes de que el futuro Sith disfrazado de un infante arribara en el templo y el testarudo Jedi los convenciera para entrenarlo.

- Maestro Windu, algo le molesta. Puedo sentirlo.

Mace Windu respondió con tranquilidad, observando directamente a los ojos de su Padawan. Obi Wan había crecido para convertirse en un hombre atractivo, cuyo color de ojos iba desde el azul cerúleo hasta el gris de una mañana nublada.

- Debes saber que Qui Gon Jin está por arribar. Traerá consigo un infante llamado Anakin Skywalker para que sea entrenado como un Jedi.

Obi Wan arqueo una ceja y jugo momentáneamente con su trenza que sobrepasaba su hombro, señal de que sus Juicios para convertirse en un caballero y después, con mucho trabajo duro en un Maestro Jedi con un Padawan bajo su cargo estaban cercanos, después de todo no era sólo un sueño.

- Eso es lo común. Un maestro elige un Padawan para guiarlo en su camino.

Mace asintió cruzando sus brazos detrás de su espalda, no encontrando las palabras para prohibirle que se acercara al joven Padawan de Qui Gon Jin, casi como una fuerza desconocida atara su lengua en su paladar.

- ¿Eso es todo? – pregunto el joven Obi Wan con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento. Eso es todo Padawan.

- Sí Maestro Windu.

3

Qui Gon Jin esperaba encontrar mucha más renuencia en el Consejo Jedi. Mace Windu fue duro, sensato y decidido. No parecía dispuesto a que Anakin fuera entrenado por él. No lo culpaba después de lo que le había confesado, sin embargo, esperaba un poco más de comprensión para el pequeño inocente.

Anakin lo miraba aprensivo, probablemente preguntándose porque un Jedi lo trataba como si fuera una pequeña amenaza, un bicho especialmente desagradable que no le gustaría tener cerca de los demás Padawan.

Sin soportar más aquel escrutinio le pregunto a Qui Gon, susurrándole al oído – ¿Puedo irme de aquí?

Qui Gon espero la señal de Yoda que pronuncio levantando una de sus diminutas manos – Anakin, tu poder irte. Nosotros hablar debemos.

Anakin obedeció inmediatamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la salida, no sin antes escuchar que su maestro le decía – No te alejes demasiado Anakin.

Anakin Skywalker intento no alejarse demasiado, sin embargo fue imposible no hacerlo delante de tanta belleza. El templo era precioso, casi tanto que le dolían los ojos al observarlo y se repetía en silencio que algún día traería a su madre a Coruscant en donde le compraría una casa para que viviera rodeada de estas maravillas toda su vida.

Poco sabía el pequeño Anakin que los Jedi no podían poseer nada, ni posesiones materiales ni sentimentales. Camino en dirección del sonido cristalino de una fuente, encontrándose perdido al ver tanta agua en un floreciente jardín de múltiples colores.

Fue entonces que vio un ángel de cabello dorado, que vestido de blanco meditaba en el interior del jardín, junto la fuente cristalina que repiqueteaba risueña salpicando su rostro con pequeñas gotitas de agua.

- ¿Eres un ángel?

El ángel no respondió al principio, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y la misma posición. Parecía casi irreal. Una hermosa visión de cabellera dorada y blanca vestimenta. Anakin tuvo que tocarlo, para saber que no era una ilusión.

Su piel era suave, cálida, sus cabellos tan sedosos como aparentaban. Al contrario de lo que pensó al principio no se trataba de una visión, ni de una estatua y cuando aquellos ojos indescifrables lo miraron sorprendidos volvió a preguntarle – ¿Eres un ángel?

Obi Wan no se movió porque no sintiera la fuerza del niño o su presencia dentro del jardín. Por el contrario, cuando supo que un joven llegaba al templo para ser entrenado se preguntaba si era la misma fuerza que presentía. Acercándose con forme pasaban los días, de cierta forma al saber que no era su imaginación sintió temor y paz. Dos sentimientos contradictorios que se acrecentaban en este momento cuando el pequeño de ojos dorados le preguntaba tímidamente. – ¿Eres un ángel? ¿Puedes escucharme?

Obi Wan carraspeo un poco y le respondió – No, no soy un ángel. ¿Qué te haría pensar que soy uno?

Anakin se encogió de hombros y comenzó a tocar su trenza colgando de su hombro – No lo sé… Eres muy bonito.

Obi Wan no pudo evitar sonreír por algunos momentos, preguntándose qué clase de niño era este – ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Anakin. Anakin Skywalker.

Ese nombre parecía demasiado familiar, no solo porque su maestro le había dicho acerca de su llegada, sino como si pertenecieran juntos los nombres Obi Wan y Anakin, como si se tratara de un viejo amigo, un hermano, hasta un amante que debía conocer. La fuerza se lo estaba diciendo y aun así su mente inquisitiva le decía que no podía ser posible – ¿No deberías estar acompañando a tu maestro Anakin?

Anakin volteo en dirección del pasillo por donde había venido y le respondió – Mi maestro está hablando con el Consejo. Me dijo que lo esperara fuera y eso estoy haciendo.

- Muy bien. Deberías en ese caso esperarlo afuera de la puerta del consejo. Así no tendrá que buscarte cuando termine.

- Pero… no podrá encontrarme con ayuda de… la… ¿Fuerza?

Obi Wan suspiro preguntándole tocando el hombro del pequeño – Supongo. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No existe algún otro jardín que llame tu atención o algo que quisieras ver?

Anakin no comprendió su no tan sutil manera de correrlo o simplemente la ignoro sentándose sobre la fuente, sumergiendo su mano en el agua – ¿Cómo te llamas?

Obi Wan estaba a punto de responderle cuando escucho la voz de Qui Gon Jin llamarlo por su nombre y con una mirada triunfal pronuncio de tal forma que parecía creer que un Padawan a punto de convertirse en un caballero no sabría lo que él conocía sobre la fuerza – ¡Te lo dije, Qui Gon me encontró con ayuda de la fuerza!

- Eso puedo verlo – respondió Obi Wan intentando concentrarse nuevamente cuando un grito estridente pronuncio - ¡Adiós ángel!

SWSWSWSWSW

No sé sí Padme deba hacer una ligera aparición. ¿Qué me dicen, lo hago o no lo hago?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

La fuerza tiene un asqueroso sentido del humor.

Anakin se paseo alegremente en el interior de la nave, estaba eufórico, ya que con sus escasos años de vida haber conocido dos ángeles en el transcurso de unos meses, dejar de ser esclavo y comenzar el camino para convertirse en un jedi era más de lo que podía esperar.

Su maestro era amable y sincero, lo abrazaba y le trataba como si fuera su padre más que un tutor, su madre era feliz, podía sentirlo a través de la fuerza, Padmé era amable y comprensiva, el otro ángel, bien, solo había hablado con él algunos minutos, probablemente menos y aun así podía sentirlo a través del espacio.

- ¿Por qué sonríes Padawan, hay algo de lo que no me haya enterado?

Anakin lo miro con una sonrisa gravada en sus facciones – conocí a dos ángeles maestro, eran hermosos y puros… nunca había visto tanta belleza.

Qui Gon Jin, no era un Jedi como los demás, su respuesta lo comprobó – Uno de ellos es la joven senadora… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

- ¡Padmé!

Qui Gon se rasco la barbilla – ¿En serio?

Anakin lo miro demasiado serio, sin comprender como su maestro con toda su sabiduría podía olvidar el nombre de una persona tan hermosa como ella – Sí Padmé es uno de tus ángeles… ¿Cuál es el otro?

Anakin respondió sentándose junto a Qui Gon – No se lo digas a nadie… debe ser nuestro secreto…

- ¿A nadie? Ni a mi maestro…

- ¡No! A nadie…

- Lo prometo… Dime su nombre…

Esperaba escuchar el nombre de alguna de las damas de compañía de la senadora, o alguna otra Padawan cuya inocencia fuera comparable con la de su Anakin – No se su nombre, pero es hermoso… es un Jedi… y cuando vuelva a verlo le preguntare su nombre, debo saberlo…

- Un Jedi no puede poseer nada Padawan, lo sabes…

- No quiero poseerlos… yo quiero cuidarlos.

Qui Gon esbozó una ligera sonrisa – ¿Cuidarlos?

- Sí, él parecía muy triste sentado en ese jardín…

- Y a nadie le gusta un ángel deprimido, supongo…

2

Habían pasado varios años desde su encuentro con el mocoso Skywalker y desde entonces parecía haber algo que no encajara del todo en su vida, un vacio que no se llenaba con nada ni con nadie.

Mace Windu era un gran maestro, mucho mejor de lo que pudo haber soñado en su niñez, aunque era muy duro, se trataba de un hombre paciente, amable y a veces cuando nadie lo veía o pensaba que podían descubrirlo, se preocupaba demasiado por su alumno.

Obi Wan estaba agradecido por eso y ahora, siendo un caballero Jedi, le demostraría que todos sus años no fueron en vano, él estaba preparado para realizar cualquier trabajo que le indicaran.

Su primera misión como diplomático era en un planeta llamado Alderaan, se trataba de custodiar a un joven senador cuyo nombre era Bail Organa durante los tratados de paz que se realizarían con sus planetas vecinos.

Las negociaciones en un principio pacificas fueron tomando un rumbo que de no intervenir el consejo Jedi del cual Mace Windu tenía un asiento junto al sabio maestro Yoda podían convertirse en una guerra innecesaria.

Su nave, a pesar de odiarlas con todo su fervor, lo había transportado a una velocidad inhumana y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era pisar tierra firme antes de rendir los saludos que probablemente esperaban de un joven caballero jedi.

La rampa se abrió con su acostumbrado silbido y por fin pudo pisar tierra, encontrándose con la comitiva y un joven apuesto demasiado entretenido para su gusto, al verlo se dio cuenta de su identidad y le comento recargándose en la nave - ¿Ocurre algo senador Organa?

Bail suprimió una ligera sonrisa y le respondió – Nunca imagine que un jedi pudiera sentir mareos por culpa de su transporte, tampoco me imaginaba que fueran a enviarnos un jedi tan joven.

Obi Wan no pudo reprimirse y le respondió de manera amable – Si ese es un problema su excelencia, puedo regresar en algunos cuantos años, cuando mi edad sea la adecuada.

- No creo que sea necesario – respondió Bail Organa, fingiendo indiferencia frente a la belleza del jedi que habían enviado con él.

Obi Wan arreglo los pocos pliegues de su ropa, se inclino frente a Bail y le saludo esta vez de manera formal – soy el caballero jedi Obi Wan Kenobi, es un placer conocerlo senador Bail Organa.

- El placer es mío… Obi Wan.

3

Algunos años después planetas tan hermosos como Naboo y Alderaan, aun planetas tan distantes como Tatooine corrían peligro por culpa de la guerra que se avecinaba.

Habían pasado años desde su primeros pasos en el templo jedi, ahora se trataba de un joven a punto de convertirse en un caballero jedi, por fin cortarían la trenza que colgaba orgullosa de su cabeza, cuando completara los juicios que le harían tragarse sus palabras a personas como Mace Windu.

En todo ese tiempo Anakin Skywalker no había vuelto a ver a su segundo ángel, era como si el supiera que lo buscaban y por eso se escondiera en lejanas partes del universo, como si pisara el templo jedi cuando supiera que no estaría presente y lo abandonara a pocos días de su llegada.

Era frustrante saber que todavía estaba allí, sentir la fuerza de su vida y aun así no poder tocarla con sus manos, o verla con sus ojos, estaba desesperado, después de todo, la paciencia no era ni nunca sería su fuerte.

Padmé lo había invitado al senado para poder hablar a solas de los viejos tiempos y aunque seguía considerándola una mujer de gran belleza, su primer ángel, estaba ansioso por llegar, no por ella sino por algo que le decía que debía hacerlo cuanto antes.

Pilotó tan rápido como su vehículo se lo permitió, corrió en los pasillos que daban en dirección del senado, no se anuncio, tampoco pregunto a donde debía dirigirse, sólo se dejaba llevar por la voluntad de la fuerza que lo llamaba en dirección de unas oficinas, pero no las de Padmé, sino de otra persona.

De su otro ángel, quien caminaba a lado de un hombre moreno cuyo nombre no conocía, portando una deslumbrante sonrisa y preguntándole con una ceja arqueada – ¿Entonces no te gusta mi barba?

- No, te hace ver viejo Obi Wan y tú no lo eres…

Anakin se detuvo en seco, se escondió detrás de una muralla y se permitió observarles, aunque suponía que no debía hacerlo.

- Quiero verme mucho más presentable frente al consejo, a veces creo que piensan que soy demasiado joven…

Bail deteniéndose algunos segundos le comento a Obi Wan acariciando su barbilla - O hermoso y por eso se distraen.

Obi Wan detuvo los labios del senador con su mano derecha reprochándole – Estamos en público… ¿Qué ocurrirá si nos ven?

Bail suspiro y besando la mano que lo había rechazado le comento al hombre de menor tamaño - Dejaras de ser un jedi y podrás comenzar a darte la vida de lujos que te mereces Obi Wan…

Obi Wan sonrojándose le respondió – No quiero dejar de ser un jedi… tampoco decepcionar a mi maestro.

- Mace Windu… - le reprocho Bail, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos – en este momento debe estar buscando la manera de asesinarme antes de que desvirtué a su querido alumno.

Obi Wan comenzó a reírse, respondiéndole – Me ha prohibido verte.

- Ya se, piensa que soy parte del lado oscuro de la fuerza.

- Peor que un maestro Sith a decir verdad – finalizo Obi Wan recargándose en su hombro – debemos parar esto, no es correcto Bail…

- ¿Amar no es correcto? – pregunto el moreno indignado, aunque sabía que su relación jamás podría llegar a ser más que la de unos amantes, aun así esperaba que Obi Wan encontrara lo que sus enseñanzas le prohibían – ¿Qué clase de cultura piensa que el amor es inmoral?

- Los jedi, Bail y al verte estoy traicionando todas sus enseñanzas…

- Pero aun así lo haces… ¿Por qué?

Obi Wan estaba a punto de responderle cuando repentinamente y sin previo aviso, el secretario de Bail Organa, seguido de su esposa los interrumpió – Senador… senador Organa la reunión está por comenzar.

Obi Wan se limito a saludar a la esposa de su amante, con quien llevaba una relación amena, muy cercana a la amistad que sentía por Bail Organa, porque estaba seguro que lo que sentía por él no era amor.

Respeto, compañerismo, aprecio, pero no amor. Aquel sentimiento era demasiado profundo para poder confundirse. Además, su relación jamás podría ser, Bail estaba casado con la reina de Alderaan y él, era un caballero con aspiraciones de convertirse en un maestro jedi, aquella clase de relaciones eran demasiado intimas.

4

Anakin observo aquella conversación con recelo, ese hombre se atrevía a tocar a su ángel, a herir sus sentimientos al tratarlo como, no sabía cómo qué, pero no como el centro de su universo y eso era una ofensa para el joven que había soñado con saber su nombre, poder charlar con él algunas cuantas ocasiones.

- Es muy grosero espiar a las personas.

Anakin dio un brinco y sintiendo que sus mejillas estaban a punto de calcinarse dio un paso en dirección de Obi Wan que lo miro de reojo – ¿Eres un Padawan?

Anakin con su confidencia que rayaba con la vanidad respondió irguiéndose, dándose cuenta que era mucho más alto que su ángel – No por mucho tiempo, mi nombre es Anakin Skywalker.

- Te sabes tu nombre… ¡Maravilloso!

Anakin le respondió ignorando su sarcasmo – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Obi Wan respondió acercándose un poco al joven Padawan – Ya debiste haberlo escuchado cuando nos espiabas detrás de la columna.

- Quiero escucharlo de tus labios. – Fue la respuesta de Anakin, tratando de utilizar su sonrisa conquistadora.

Obi Wan simplemente le respondió – Caballero Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi – le ofreció la mano y después, sin darle una segunda mirada comenzó a irse.

Anakin que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir le pregunto – ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Obi Wan se detuvo, a pesar de su molestia con el maestro del chico rubio no tenía corazón para proyectar toda su furia en su contra y le dijo, deteniéndose solo un poco – Sí, eres el niño molesto que me confundió con un ángel… y veo que sigues siendo igual de molesto.

- Y tú sigues viéndote como un ángel.

- Es bueno saberlo, sólo me gustaría poder tener alas… - tras meditarlo un poco y recordar sus constantes nauseas corrigió – aunque en realidad sería muy molesto.

- Tener alas… ¿No te gusta volar? – pregunto Anakin, demasiado sorprendido al escuchar que a su ángel no le gustaba volar.

- No, sufro de vértigo… aunque soy muy buen piloto.

- ¿Te gustaría volar conmigo? – pregunto Anakin, ávido por escuchar un sí.

Obi Wan divertido con la idea, pero sin tomarla en serio le pregunto - ¿Me estas invitando a salir joven Padawan?

Anakin volvió a sonrojarse, Obi Wan era demasiado irritante si se lo proponía y aparentemente deseaba deshacerse de su presencia cuanto antes – ¿Sí así fuera cual sería tu respuesta?

Obi Wan le respondió riéndose, sus ojos brillando ligeramente y su cabello rubio ondulándose con la ráfaga de viento que había entrado en el pasillo – Que eres demasiado joven, somos jedis y está prohibido…

- ¿Por qué eso no importa con ese senador? – pregunto Anakin sin darse cuenta.

Obi Wan entrecerró los ojos y le respondió alejándose del joven Skywalker sintiéndose aturdido – Eso… no te importa, Skywalker.

- Mi nombre es Anakin – le corrigió siguiéndolo de cerca, ignorando sus intentos por alejarse de su persona.

Obi Wan en ese momento, cansado de ser perseguido por un Padawan y no cualquiera, sino el joven discípulo de Qui Gon Jin, quien lo desprecio a él y solamente por eso iba a ser enviado a las granjas en donde habitaban todos los rechazados. - ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

- No, no por el momento.

Obi Wan asintió y sin más detuvo su paso provocando que Anakin chocara contra su espalda, se dio la vuelta y le dijo tratando de utilizar la fuerza – Dejaras de seguirme ahora.

Anakin sintió la fuerza manando de Obi Wan, recordó esa técnica inmediatamente, Qui Gon le había enseñado como protegerse de ella, la utilizaban los jedi cuando deseaban que los obedecieran y ese caballero la estaba utilizando a su discreción, sin utilizar el código.

Obi Wan permaneció en silencio algunos instantes y después volvió a seguir su camino, pensando que había funcionado con el supuesto elegido – ¿El elegido?... Solo se trata del elegido de Qui Gon Jin… nada más que eso.

5

Anakin decidió seguir su camino en dirección de la oficina de la senadora, sin comprender la molestia que manaba de su segundo ángel, nunca le había hecho daño alguno, jamás, aun así lo trato como un insecto muy molesto.

Detestaba que las personas le trataran de aquella manera, lo hacían sentirse como un esclavo nuevamente, sólo esperaba que Padmé alegrara su día, que le ayudara a olvidar esos hermosos ojos y esa sonrisa radiante que le dedicaba al senador Organa.

Por lo menos ya conocía su nombre, Obi Wan Kenobi, el afamado negociador del que hablaban en los noticieros, un héroe, el epitome de la perfección jedi.

Al verlo Padmé corrió a su encuentro notando su molestia casi inmediatamente, mañana partirían en la primera misión de Anakin en la cual no se encontraría presente Qui Gon Jin, tal vez se trataba de aquello – ¿Estás bien Ani?

- Sí… solo estaba pensando.

Padmé lo condujo en dirección de una silla en donde espero paciente porque le contara lo demás – En qué clase de hombre es Bail Organa…

Ella asintió, conocía al senador desde hace tiempo, era un hombre amable y honesto, de quien corrían rumores inciertos acerca de un amorío con un jedi, el negociador, pero solo eran eso, rumores que no se podían comprobar – Bail es un buen hombre, es una de las pocas personas del senado en la cual podría confiar… ¿Por qué?

Esa información solo sirvió para que Anakin se molestara aun más, hubiera preferido escuchar que Bail no era de fiar, que se trataba de un hombre deshonesto, alguien que podría detestar con facilidad, no un ejemplo de virtud.

- ¿Sabes algo de un jedi llamado Obi Wan Kenobi?

– ¿El negociador?

- El mismo.

Padmé asintió respondiéndole con la verdad, podía verlo en sus ojos – Es un buen hombre… aunque dicen algunos rumores que tiene alguna clase de relación sentimental con el senador Organa.

Anakin podría confirmar los rumores – ¿A qué te refieres? – fingió ignorancia.

Padmé mordiéndose el labio por dos segundos respondió con sigilo – Dicen que Bail Organa sufría peligro en el pasado, cuando Obi Wan Kenobi era un caballero recién graduado y le encomendaron la misión de protegerlo…

- Ya veo… - tendría que hablar con la persona que le encomendó aquella misión, pensó Anakin muy serio.

Avergonzada por hablar de asuntos que no le incumbían se sonrojo furiosamente – Desde entonces se dice que son inseparables.

Anakin apretó uno de sus puños, tratando de ocultar su enojo – A Obi Wan Kenobi se le ha visto demasiadas veces en compañía del senador, muchas más veces de lo que sería políticamente correcto.

- ¿Crees que tengan un amorío?

Padmé se rio repentinamente, cubriendo su boca con su mano derecha, reprochándole – De seguro no creerás en los rumores, son groseros e infundados… el senador Organa es el esposo de la reina de Alderaan, no creo que un hombre como él se atrevería a faltarle el respeto de esa forma a su esposa y Obi Wan Kenobi es un jedi.

Anakin no dijo nada más y se quedo pensando en el comportamiento impropio del discípulo dorado de Mace Windu, probablemente debería delatarlo con el consejo, separarlos de la única manera posible, sin embargo, así se ganaría el odio de su ángel y no permitiría que aquello pasara.

6

Obi Wan se marcho del senado sin despedirse de Bail Organa, en ese momento su amante se encontraba en los brazos de su esposa y no podía culparlo, él jamás acepto que su relación fuera más allá del sexo, por eso ahora que había encontrado una esposa fiel, hermosa y de buen corazón, no destruiría su vida por un capricho.

Se dirigía con paso firme hacia su nave, la misma que lo había llevado al planeta Alderaan varios años atrás, abrió la puerta y justo cuando se disponía a cerrarla una voz que comenzaba a detestar lo interrumpió – ¿Te vas sin despedirte jedi?

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

- Darte una advertencia.

- ¿Sobre qué?

La figura alargada se sentó a un lado de Obi Wan y una mano anciana de una especie no humana se poso sobre la suya – La senadora Padmé de Naboo…

Obi Wan volteo sorprendido – Intentaron asesinarla… ¿Sabes quien fue?

La figura encapuchada respondió con voz profunda - Lo sé… sé porque intentaron hacerlo y que planean lograr con eso, sin embargo…

Obi Wan volvió a sentarse en la silla del piloto – No me dirás nada.

- En realidad te diré algo, sólo un poco…

Obi Wan manteniendo la calma le pregunto – ¿Quién fue?

La sombra cuyo nombre desconocía, pero se le había estado presentando respondió – Se hace llamar aliado, se esconde debajo de un amigo que se preocupa por su vida, pero, es él quien está detrás de todo esto… y esta en este planeta, en Naboo, en Alderaan, en cada uno de los planetas del interior…

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- No te lo diré Obi Wan, si quieres saberlo tendrás que ir con ellos, llevarlos a un lugar seguro, ese no es Naboo…

- No me has dicho su nombre – insistió el joven caballero jedi.

La figura encapuchada respondió de manera misteriosa – Estoy seguro que cuando lo veas le reconocerás.

Obi Wan no confiaba en ese hombre que se escondía debajo de un manto negro, no obstante, cada vez que se le presentaba sus advertencias se volvían realidad – Para eso tendré que estar acompañando a Skywalker en su misión, mi maestro no lo permitiría y no sé si yo deseo acercarme demasiado a él… por mucho que desee proteger a la senadora de Naboo.

La figura que aun seguía tocando la mano del joven jedi susurro en su oído – Los errores del pasado pueden repetirse y tú sabes como ningún otro jedi que tan difícil es rechazar un alma pura, una persona que solo desea proteger a su pueblo, justo como lo fue tu joven senador.

- Me estás diciendo que Padmé y Skywalker se convertirán en amantes, frente a los ojos de Qui Gon Jin…

La figura encapuchada sonrió entre las sombras escuchando la pregunto del joven jedi – ¿Por qué he de creerte?

Obi Wan volteo a verlo sintiendo repulsión por ese hombre – ¿Por qué ha de importarme?

- Porque el lado oscuro de la fuerza es fuerte en él, porque la fuerza misma canta en tu cabeza una tonada amarga, una cierta advertencia… "no dejes que pase Obi Wan, no lo permitas Obi Wan"

Obi Wan se levanto del asiento del piloto una vez más y tratando de atravesar las mentiras escondidas en aquellos ojos muertos pronuncio – ¡Anakin Skywalker es el elegido!

La silueta respondió – Lo es… es el elegido de la fuerza, eso nunca ha estado en duda…

Obi Wan se tranquilizo nuevamente – ¿Qué ha estado en duda, entonces?

El hombre se levanto y pronuncio antes de retirarse –De qué parte…

Obi Wan guardo silencio escuchando las últimas silabas pronunciadas de una boca que sólo podía decir mentiras – de la fuerza es el elegido…

Solamente eran mentiras, a menos que, compartiera la verdad y solamente lo haría si eso le convenía, dejándolo solo con una opción que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Debía percatarse por sí mismo que la fuerza no fuera transformada en sombras, cubierta por las mentiras y el odio de los Sith, debía acercarse a ese Skywalker, aunque, muy en el fondo esa idea lo asustaba demasiado.

7

Anakin sintió su fuerza mucho antes de que Padmé o cualquiera de sus cortesanas escucharan al intruso tocando la puerta, se levanto de su asiento y abrió al segundo toque, encontrándose a Obi Wan Kenobi, quien parecía sorprendido – Tengo que hablar con la senadora de Naboo.

Anakin no lo dejo entrar y le comento arqueando una ceja – Su nombre es Padmé.

Obi Wan carraspeo un poco y después le dijo – Tengo información importante, debo hablar con ella.

Anakin Skywalker sonrió preguntándole – ¿No compartirás esa información con el consejo jedi? Que impropio de ti Obi Wan Kenobi…

Obi Wan se abrió paso respondiéndole – No siempre escuchan y a veces sus decisiones no son las mejores… tú lo sabes Skywalker, decidieron entrenarte…


End file.
